Embodiments generally relate to systems and methods for securing a virtualized application and its associated data. Application virtualization generally describes software technologies that improve portability, manageability and/or compatibility of applications by encapsulating them from the underlying operating system of the computing device on which the applications are executed. As a result, the virtualized application(s) are “fooled” at runtime into believing that they are directly interfacing with the computing device's operating system and resources.
Conventional application virtualization systems lack controls to prevent data associated with the virtualized application to be accessible to the outside world. For instance, if a laptop using a virtualized application that accesses confidential social security numbers is stolen, such information when using conventional application virtualization systems may be stored in a public, easily-accessible file.
Other embodiments generally relate to systems and methods for securing an application and its associated data. At logon, logoff, during any event where a configuration change may be needed, such as, for example, refresh, or the like, a computer may be configured with applications and data that the user or the computer is authorized to access. Conventional application configuration systems lack controls to prevent data associated with the applications to be accessible to the outside world. For instance, if a laptop configured with a payroll application at logon is stolen, payroll information when using conventional configuration systems may be accessed prior to logoff without further security measures.